Cornered
by Jolinar773
Summary: You want something? Blackmail is the easiest way to get it. Now only to find the right person to apply such tactics to...


**A****gain, while taking a swim in the lake near our summer house the other day, funny idea came to me for this one-shot. No clue what does the topic have to do with swimming, though... my train of thoughts works kinda weird :)**

**I corrected it a bit and made a few minor changes in dialogues and stuff (that's why it got re-published), though the main plot remains the same :) Hope you'll like it :) **

**Yoroshuu! *bows***

**_Notes:_ **

**_kinagashi :_ informal one-piece male kimono, usually worn in summer with only sandals, obi and a piece of loincloth instead of underwear**

_**mochiron:**_** of course**

_**daifuku:**_** dumplings filled with sweetened bean paste (it's delicious, really! :))**

* * *

Sun slid over the Soukyoku Hill, leaving but a tint of pink, violet and gold in its wake. Indigo darkness spread over the maze of alleys and rooftops of Seireitei causing a breakthrough of small fires lighting up along the streets, casting long shadows over the Shiginami still running about their business or changing shifts. Early winter nights were always like this - lively, though steadily growing colder.

Byakuya let out a drawn sigh, tilting his head up to let a light breeze caress his fair features and run playfully through long sleek raven hair now free of the restraints of the silver kenseikan. Obsidian eyes looked up into the blackening sky, where a crescent ivory moon smiled upon the land of Soul Society, silent guardian of the night. Torches, lining the most southern wall of Kuchiki manor's inner garden, glittered with red and orange flames one after the other and Byakuya watched them illuminating outlines of fuyuzakura trees in bloom, reflecting in deep black waters of his koi pond, warming up his otherwise lonely and deserted surroundings. No, for once the emptiness that had resided in the depths of his soul since Hisana died had gone and he knew it will never come back again.

The noble's thoughts momentarily left his tranquil mind, wandering off into the world of memories. _That_ night, he realized, couldn't have been much different than this one. It was precisely a year ago when he woke up in the middle of a night, drenched with sweat, light-headed and cheeks flushed to find himself sprawled over his desk in the 6th Division office amongst documents and forms sloppily lying about. It took a while before he registered a calloused hand on his shoulder, while another one crept up to touch his forehead. He had a fever. And it shocked his Vice-Captain almost as much as it did Byakuya himself when he was lifted up by a pair of strong arms, feeling Renji pressing him against his heated body and carried gently to the 4th Division Headquarters.

At the time, Byakuya devoted himself to his work to forget everything that was going on. The war raging around them as well as within them. Rukia and her developing relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya's own feelings he did not know how to deal with. And overworking himself without indulging in so much needed sleep, out of fear of nightmares, resulted in rapid deterioration of his health. But it also led to the one thing that made his life worth living again. Maybe it was because of the fever and maybe because of all the emotions he kept drowned within for so long, but the moment Byakuya tugged on Renji's shihakusho to make him stop in his tracks infront of the entrance to the 4th Division and reached up to claim the red-head's lips for his own, that moment marked the beginning of something he had never dreamed of and never wanted to let go.

Silent scuffles behind his back alerted Kuchiki Byakuya to a foreign presence, pulling him out of his inner contemplation. Sensitive senses, sharpened by decades of strict training, focused on low-leveled humming of intimately familiar reiatsu. It surrounded him, enveloped him, craddled him, invading every single cell in his body, sending shivers of pleasure along Byakuya's spine. He arched into the sensation, breathless moan escaping through slightly parted lips, obsidian eyes sliding close.

„Byakuya." came but a purr, sensual, inviting, seductive. So close he could feel hot clipped breath brushing against the soft skin of his ear and neck.

In a slow motion Kuchiki Byakuya turned around to face tall tanned form of Abarai Renji, standing still only a few steps from him, strong tattooed chest heaving underneath the white fabric of a flower-patterned kinagashi. Their gazes met, already hazed with long supressed desire and anticipation. But Renji did not move, looking indecisive and Byakuya's eyebrow raised questioningly.

A deep breath and set of strong sword-calloused hands raised to wrap around the noble's neck. But it was not a gesture of intimacy, though the longing fpr touch was evident. Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise as he felt a caress of something else against his skin and when Renji's hands withdrew, his own fingers reached for the foreign object, running along a string of leather and feeling a cool touch of tiny metallic rings holding a small runestone in place in the hollow of his clavicle. The stone felt strangely warm and alive. Byakuya's eyes narrowed as they rested upon it before he raised his gaze to search his lover's again, question rolling around on his tongue.

"A gift." Renji said simply, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "It's been a year since we..." he gestured vaguely to nothing in particular. "You know. So I though... it's kinda like anniversary, right? So..."

He looked so adorable, blabering like an idiot, blushing so much his face almost matched the crimson of his hair. Byakuya could not –and would not for the life of him- help himself not to tease his Vice-Captain at least a little bit. Fathomless eyes heavy-lidded, pale regal features formed the usual mask of stone he showed to his surroudings to hide the true face of Kuchiki Byakuya - the passion, the mischief, the childish delight over every little thing he was denied to indulge himself in and unbelievably short temper beneath the icy surface of noble demeanor - and it took every ounce of the noble's willpower to maintain the farce, for he knew the result will be worth it.

"What makes you think I would want a silly trinket like this, Renji?" he tugged at the runestone, watching his lover struggling between embarassment and dissapointment. He almost felt bad about doing this to him. Almost.

Renji lowered his gaze to his feet, fists clenching and unclenching. "Rukia... suggested a gift would... never mind. If you don't want it, I'll just—" his hands again reached for the back of Byakuya's neck to untie the necklace, halted by slender fingers wrapping around his wrists.

"I said no such thing." Byakuya's deep voice reverberated through the darkened room. He lowered Renji's hands, leading them to rest on his hips, then leaned closer reveling in the man's opened confusion. "You are easily fooled, Abarai-fukutaichou. 'Tis unacceptable." long slender fingers reached to yank the vermillion locks loose, letting them fall over broad shoulders and back. "If you intend to maintain your rank within my division you will need to administer the ability to anticipate your Captain's wishes without his needing to voice them." a brush of lips against lips, tender and tantalising.

It was enough to kick Renji's slow brain back online, resulting in hands wrapping firmly around Byakuya's slim waist, pressing him against his Vice-Captain's burning body, while his lips were stolen in a violent, demanding kiss. Byakuya yielded to the sudden onslaught, hands grabbing and tugging on Renji's kinagashi, giving in to the red-head delving into his mouth, setting an irregular pace of strokes of their tongues. It was a welcome change from the usual struggle for dominance.

Byakuya felt Renji's hands rise along his hips and arms, cupping his face as they broke the kiss to gasp for air and before yet another attack rendered him breathless and moaning. Palms slid along his cheeks and jaw, caressing soft skin on the noble's neck, playfully enclosing around it and heading lower. Fingers slipped inside the midnight-blue fabric of the 6th Division Captain's kinagashi, slowly lowering it from his shoulders. Byakuya shivered to the sensation, letting his own hands into the other man's garment, head falling back as Renji's kisses left his lips to move along his cheek, nibble on earlob and trail down the nape of neck before reaching the hollow of clavicle. Renji stopped there, taking the runestone resting on his Captain's heating skin carefully with his teeth before he let it fall back.

"Looks fuckin' sexy on you." he whispered in a voice husky and thick with lust.

Underneath Renji's kinagashi Byakuya's arms wrapped around his back, fingers trailing black wild tattoos he knew were there, even if he could not see them. The red-head sighed and shivered, reaching to grip the round of his Captain's bottom, while heading south to lick and suck gently onto a pair of perked nipples, trailing tongue along the curves of muscles underneath the delicate porcelain skin. The ministrations made Byakuya arch and burn with impatience. More so, when Renji still proceeded lower along his thighs, lifting the dark fabric falling over them and up again to grip the soft skin enough to leave bruises, hoisting Byakuya up as if he weighed nothing and pinning him against a wall. The noble's legs wrapped tightly around his lover's waist, he could feel an answering bulge in his crotch. However, neither of them wished to further discard the other's clothes, adding a taste of hastiness and illegality to their actions.

Renji's hands stilled in the middle of taking off the loincloth hiding Byakuya's most intimate parts. He searched for his lover's eyes. "Taichou, are you sure about this?"

Byakuya knew what he was talking about. Usually Renji ended up on the recieving side, for the noble made it very clear that he will not fully give up his superiority even in bed. Renji accepted it and he seemed to have come to enjoy it even.

"'Tis my gift to you, Renji." he whispered into the red-head's lips, rocking his hips slightly to press against his groin. A clipped gasp reached his ears and he smiled to himself. "For being able to put up with me for so long. Truly amazing feet, given your utter disregard for authorities and such small capacity of your brain."

„Oi! That was a little uncalled for." Renji frowned and blushed and this time, the cuteness of that act evoked such uncharacteristic reaction which both, made him freeze on the spot and burn with desire.

Byakuya laughed. Jingly and without shame. And the sound sparked something within Renji that he could not quite identify. And it was not unpleasant at all.

Passion like fire burned between them, setting their bodies aflame. Within seconds, the small pieces of clothing restraining their aching needs fell onto the wooden floor, while lips crushed together, tongues exploring the depths of the other's mouth. Supporting Byakuya with only one hand, though the Captain's slender arms now rested around his neck, Renji stumbled to get to a drawer, rumagging within untill his fingers finally wrapped around a familiarly shaped object - Gods bless Rukia and her fascination with the Material World. He opened it clumsily, despite Byakuya's relentless endeavours to prevent him from doing so –just for the fun of it- and spilled some of its contents into his palm, settling his lover on top of said piece of furniture. He reached to rub the heated flesh of his own arousal, aware of Byakuya's heavy-lidded obsidian gaze fixed on his every move, coating it with the slick liquid and still leaving some for at least three of his fingers.

Byakuya could not supress a groan when those agile digits touched the sensitive skin around his rosy entrance, rubbing and carressing it before slipping inside, one at a time. Renji caught his lips in a passionate kiss, sucking on his lower lip to divert Byakuya's attention from the apparent pain, very well aware that it will hurt even more no matter how much he strived to prepare him. The more surprised he was when the Captain suddenly grabbed a hold on his wrist, pulling Renji out, dropped off the drawer and turned around, spreading his legs and leaning forward.

"Get inside. Now!" he growled, voice resonating with lust.

Renji obeyed without thinking, gripping Byakuya's hips, sliding his swollen erection along the inviting tighteness before penetrating, very slowly to cause as little pain as possible. His intentions ruined completely by a single rock of the noble's hips, scrambling cries of pleasure out of both lovers. They remained still for a moment, adjusting to the new and not at all unpleasant sensation before Renji began pulling out and pushing back in at full stretch, settling for a rhytmical pace, neither too quick, nor too slow, hitting Byakuya's sweet spot with each thrust. It earned him the most arousing of cries accompanying each hit, forcing Renji to abandon all reason –not that there was much of it left anyway- and move harder and faster.

„Ren... ji..." Kuchiki Byakuya managed with the little breath and sanity left to him, pain entirely gone leaving only the exquisite pleasure of being taken. And whether he wanted or not, the climax was getting nearer.

„B-Byakuya!" the red-head responded in equaly hazed voice, bending over his lover's back, hand gripping the noble's erection, pumping in unison with his movements. He too could not hold for much longer.

Their release came sudden and violent, accompanied by a duet of loud cries they had no intention in silencing. Renji felt warmth dripping through his fingers and Byakuya enjoyed the sensation of molten lava filling him up to the very core of his being. His knees started shaking, threatening to give way and let him fall to the ground if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms wrapping firmly around his shivering body, supporting him, while there were pecks and moist kisses planted on the soft skin of his neck, shoulders and back.

Panting and breathless, dizzy and utterly spent, Renji led them both to descend to the floor, leaning his back against a wall, pressing Byakuya to his chest, throwing his kinagashi back over those pale, slender shoulders. The 6th Division Captain nuzzled against the touch, settling his head onto his lover's strong broad shoulder. Renji could not resist to bury his nose in the long raven hair, taking in deep of the sweet scent of sakura blossoms he had come to associate with Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Thank you, Renji." Byakuya spoke after a few minutes of silence they both used to steady their breaths and calm their racing hearts and shaking bodies.

"For what?" the red-head murmured, smiling broadly and sleepely into Byakuya's black, silky strands.

There was silence, which made him look at the slim, adorable figure huddled in his arms. Byakuya's eyes were shining with contentment, fixed somewhere beyond the walls of the room, fingers playing absent-mindedly with the necklace Renji had presented him with.

"You're welcome, taichou." he said, sparing the noble the effort to voice his emotions any more than he already had – and that was not little at all, mind you. After all, their relationship has lasted but a year and there were already signs of improvement in Byakuya's attitude, even if it was only behing the bedroom door. And Renji had millenia to perfect his skills. By the time he's finished with him, Kuchiki Byakuya will be a completely different person.

o.O.o

„Kuchiki-taichou, sir!" a messenger popped out of nowhere in the middle of the 6th Division Captain's office, holding out a sealed letter.

Having nobody else around yet, because he found himself unable to wake his Vice-Captain up after yet another exhausting night they had spent together, Byakuya himself had to rise from his desk to take the message, dissmissing the courier with a wave of his hand dressed in white tekkou. The man immediately launched into shunpo again.

The noble frowned slightly, eyes narrowed on the piece of paper, turning it around in his hands. It was thick and somewhat heavy. He sat back in his chair, opening it and pulling out its contents. They were photos with a letter attached to them. Byakuya's face turned to stone, only eyes, wide like saucers, betraying the shock, fear and panic gripping on his insides with its ice-cold fist as he skimmed through the pictures. He wasn't sure he had the guts to read the letter as well, however there seemed to be no other way. As he skimmed over the parchment, he recognized words and sentences cut out of magazines, still sticky with glue and something that smelled suspiciously like candy. And as he reached the bottom of the page, he felt blood boiling in his veins.

If someone wants to write a threatening letter, they should at least make sure not to leave any sign of their identity. This person in particular however, did not seem to mind imprinting the whole signature.

The door to the office burst open, Renji stumbling inside, closing them behind him. "Sorry I'm late, Kuchiki-taichou. I overslept!" Again. Though upon seeing his Captain sitting frozen at his desk, obsidian eyes burning with rage, gripping a letter and what looked like pictures in his hands, he straightened up from the bow, tattooed brows furrowed. "Are you alright, taichou?"

"Renji." Byakuya's features as expressionless as ever, however voice dripped ice, body tense, fathomless depth dangerously narrowed, though none of it visible to an inexperienced eye. However, Renji was anything but inexperienced when it came to Kuchiki Byakuya's moods. "How does one get into my mansion without running into any of my guards?"

Renji scratched the back of his head, taken aback by the sudden question. "Rukia showed me a few secret passages once. Sppose usin' those..." his voice trailed off as Byakuya raised his eyes to meet his and it made him squirm like an insignificant ant under a magnifying glass.

"Does anyone else know about those passages?" Byakuya asked, still with the same wintry undertone of his.

"Not from me, no." Abarai immediately barked to his defence. "Whyddya ask?"

Without another word, Byakuya offered him the letter and photographs. Renji's eyes widened as he read through the lines of hastily glued up magazine cuttings, sniffing something sweet and sticky. They demanded a ransom for not publishing the attached pictures. A very interesting and characteristic ransome, at that, even without the flashing signature stuck at the end of the page. Renji put it down to look at the said incriminating photos and his heart sank, eyes almost popping out of his head, jaw falling. Those were pictures of him and Byakuya from two days ago. Having sex. In the Captain's private quarters of the Kuchiki mansion. But how...?

Renji gulped, looking at Byakuya still shaking imperceptibly with rage. "What're we gonna do, taichou?"

The way Kuchiki Byakuya scrutinized him for asking such stupid question made Renji flinch. "The only thing than can be done, Abarai-fukutaichou. I do not negotiate with extorters!"

o.O.o

The makeshift conference room filled up in a matter of minutes. All the assembled looked at the head of the table where there sat a tiny girl, perched on a stack of books, smiling widely, munching happily on the daifuku she was holding. From behind her back a dark-haired woman reached up with two fingers to push her glasses up her nose.

"To celebrate the thousand-year anniversary of the foundation of Shinigami Woman's Association, we were presented by a generous gift!" she reached behind her and pulled up a fairly huge sack, putting it on the table. Sweet smell lingered from it, it made all of the other women lean in.

"It is indeed very generous of Kuchiki-taichou. You have to pass on our gratitude to him, Kuchiki Rukia-san." dark, knowing eyes of 4th Division Captain Unohana Retsu -who was the mother of the whole idea- fell on the petite black-haired shinigami, shrinking in her chair opposite her as if her Nii-sama's hands were already pressing at her throat.

"But how did you manage to get him to send all of this just like that, Nanao?" 10th Division Vice-Captain Matsumoto Rangiku rummaged through the sack before pulling out a nikuman.

8th Division Vice-Captain and Shinigami Woman's Association Vice-President Ise Nanao blushed violently, eyes hidden as her spectacles shone opaque in the light before she pulled them up her nose again.

"'Cuz Byakushi's sweet and always has goodies in his sleeves." 11th Division Vice-Captain Kusajishi Yachiru bounced her head, reaching for another sweet dumpling within her own personal bag about half the size of the one for the rest of the SWA members.

"We should make a better use of it, kaichou." every eye focused on a slender figure, sitting quietly in the corner, hands on her knees, expresionless eyes focused on Yachiru and Nanao. 12th Division Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi Nemu.

"Mochiron!" Yachiru agreed enthusiastically, stuffing the whole daifuku in her small mouth, altough how it could fit in remained a secret.

Rukia slid as far off her chair as she could, facing up to the imposed death sentence. Goodbye, cruel world.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (wish I did, though)**

**Drop me a line about what you think, if you wish ofc :)**


End file.
